Problem: $5.681 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Solution: $5.681 \times 10^{9} = 5.681 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $5.681 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 5{,}681{,}000{,}000$